


I am Silver

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a sexy beast, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy, James Kirk and Alyssa Pike and their very, very athletic sex. Also some Mirror!Trek politics and torture... just the good stuff. </p><p>And yes I know the title sucks. It's a line from a Sylvia Plath poem, so... bear with me. I need more practice at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Swallow Immediately

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably use poem lines as chapter titles, so... I will have fun with that. 
> 
> This is the first fic I wrote (my other one was published first but... not my first written) so be nice :D

Bones had had a _good_ day. A few messes to clean up- none of them Jim's, for once- and a few bits and pieces of political work- which he grumbled about but nevertheless enjoyed- but most of the day had been easy. He liked that. 

He wandered back up to his quarters, smirking to himself at the way the Ensigns looked at him with a mix of fear and admiration. _That_ was when you know you'd hit the big-time. Of course, most of the bridge crew got those looks, but... it was oddly satisfying. 

He keyed in his code to the door, and his eyebrows shot up. Well. He hadn't expected Alyssa to be home already. He stepped in, and she turned her head towards him, eyes bright, grin fierce, and...

"No, no, darlin'." he chuckled, shaking his head and strolling over to stand beside the bed, watching as she resisted for a moment before pulling her hand away from between her legs and clenching her teeth. "What have I told you?"

She sat up, arms shaking slightly with the effort not to touch herself. He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You know, _Bones_..."

He cut her off by tutting at her, and she glared at him again, obviously furious with him. He leaned forward, letting his arms drop either side of her, mouth coming close to hers. "We make these rules for a reason, darlin'. Do you want me to help or not?"

"Yes..." she replied immediately, eyes lighting up. He chuckled, pulling his shirt off immediately and feeling her hands running up his abdomen. That was enough for now- he glanced down at her again. She hadn't even bothered to take off her uniform- it was just hitched up around her thighs. 

"This comes off." he pulled at the skirt and watched expectantly as she immediately pulled it off, looking at him eagerly. 

"Good girl..." he rumbled, not wasting any more time before pulling her down slightly, kissing her until she was breathless and laying his body over hers. Once she was gasping at the way his fingers were pinching her already-sensitive nipples, he slid down her body and grinned up at her from between her legs. "What's the magic word?"

"Get the fuck on with it." she snapped, tilting her hips towards him. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please, Bones..." it was just a whisper, but it was more than good enough when he could feel her heat and smell how aroused she was. He immediately dipped his head down, licking a long stripe up her, wrapping his lips around her clit and grazing it with his teeth. 

She quivered, head dropping back against the pillow as she moaned at the ceiling, breath hitching as he started to eat her with vigour. “Jesus… _Bones_ …” her hands dropped to his hair and he pulled his mouth away from her.

“Need me to get out your cuffs, darlin’? Because I sure as shit ain’t putting up with you ripping my hair out like that.” He chuckled as her fingers flexed in his hair, apparently without even thinking about it. “Cuffs it is.”

“Bones, no…” she moaned, sitting up and watching him. She started swinging her legs off the bed, but a sharp look from him stopped her. She settled back, eyes widening when she saw the cuffs- he was getting out the heavily padded ones. She was going to be in them for a while. “Bones…”

“Shh, baby girl. Come here.” He chuckled, grabbing her wrists and clipping them into the cuffs. She pulled against them slightly, making him grin. He’d always liked a little bit of resistance when he was tying them up. They’d been perfectly sized for her- each of them had a set, although Bones didn’t get to use his very often.

As soon as she was clipped back to the headboard, he grinned and sank between her legs again, forcing her legs apart and smirking at the noise she made when he licked a wide stripe up her.

“Alright, let’s get going again…”

It felt like years before they heard the door opening. He still hadn’t let her come, and the way she’d begged… she was going to blush when Bones played it all back to her. That was one of the other things he loved to do.

“Well.” Jim grinned, standing at the door and crossing his arms. “What do we have here?”

“Jim…” she sobbed out, barely able to handle more than a syllable at a time now, tear-tracks staining her cheeks, hips still jumping.

“Oh, god, Bones, what did you do to her?” Jim’s eyes were bright as he ran his eyes over her body, glistening and coiled tight.

“I’ve been down here two hours, kid.” Bones smirked, wiping a hand across his face before striding over and leaning down, kissing him roughly.

“Tastes like it, too.” Jim growled, eyes flickering to her. “And you haven’t let her…”

“Please…” she gasped, hips still squirming.

“I’ve been edging her for the last couple hours.” Bones grinned, nodding towards her. “I was waiting for you to get home. Forgot you had that meeting, thought it was going to be half an hour, tops.”

“Jesus Christ, Bones, and you kept going?” Jim chuckled, wandering over to her and leaning down to kiss her. “Hey, baby.”

“Jim…” she whimpered, looking up at him, eyes blown so wide he could barely see the rings of amber around her pupils.

“I’m going to fuck her now.” Bones chuckled, zip of his pants loud and obscene. “And then you’re going to…”

“Eat you out of her.” Jim finished for him, grinning down at her and running a hand through sweat-tangled hair. “Fuck, baby, you’re a mess.”

“Please…”

“It’s okay, darlin’.” Bones groaned, covering her body and kissing her deeply. He thrust against her, sliding in easily. He wasn’t surprised- she’d been past ready for more than two hours.

She opened her mouth and her head rocked back. Jim leaned down and bit over one of the marks Bones had made on her neck, releasing the scream. Bones reared back slightly, apparently surprised at the volume.

“Good thing we sound-proofed the bedroom.” Jim laughed as soon as she’d finished. “What about you, huh, Bones? You’ve gotta be on edge, right? Fuck, eating her for two hours? You’re sore, you’re tired, and you’re so fucking hard you can barely stand it. Look at that, babe, you’re giving her bruises you’re holding her so tight, now let go, let go, Bones…”

With a feral roar, Bones started pounding into her- Jim had always known what buttons to press to get Bones that heated, and he watched as Alyssa tried to catch her breath. Predictably, it wasn’t long before Bones bent her legs over her head and buried himself into her, dropping his head and biting at her chest.

Jim chuckled, rubbing himself through his trousers and watching as Bones managed to roll off her, reaching up and unclipping her cuffs. They both looked exhausted. “Now, I think I’m supposed to play a part in this?” he smirked, watching her eyes widen as she realised he was going to go ahead with their plan.

“Fuck, no, Jim…” she pleaded. “I’m too sore…”

“Too late.” He grinned.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than expected, but here you go!

“I hate you both.” She groaned, eyes still shut. She sat up, wincing at the tightness in her muscles. “Seriously, fucking hate you.”

“You love us.” Jim rolled over to kiss her, laughing when she swung her legs off the bed and winced. “Bit sensitive?”

“You have no fucking idea.” She groaned.

“I don’t know…”

“Jim, until you spontaneously grow a vagina, then have someone fuck it for five hours straight, you don’t know.” She grumbled.

“So you…”

“My ass is fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m used to _that_. Even the bruises. But this is different…”

“Five minutes.” Bones grumbled, still face-down on the bed. “I’ll fix it, just give me five minutes.”

“You suck.” She shoved at him, making him grunt. “This is your fault, you know.”

“You started it.” He replied, face still pressed into the pillow.

“So I’m blame-free.” Jim grinned, hooking an arm around her waist. “Come on, baby, let’s get you in the shower… I promise, no funny business.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, slapping Bones’ ass as she rolled out behind Jim. He just chuckled, kicking out lazily with one leg.

“Come on.” Jim grinned, steering her into the bathroom and starting the shower. “Here, you alright?”

“I’m not…” she wrinkled her nose, knowing that Jim just wanted to look after her. Once Bones had woken up properly, he’d be even worse. She and Jim both loved it when he got properly wound up like that, but he tended to hold back a little.

Her knees buckled slightly, and Jim caught her, chuckling as he steered her into the shower. “Come on, baby…”

She stepped into the shower, sighing heavily as the water started hitting her, closing her eyes and stepping under the head. “I’m so glad you’ve got real water…”

“Definitely worth it.” He grinned, stepping in behind her and looping his arms around her waist, just standing and holding her for a few moments. “Want your hair washed?”

“Mmhm.”

The first few times, she’d been much more reluctant to have them look after her like they did, but she’d soon realised that they needed it more than she did- needed to make sure that she was okay afterwards. She’d learned that the first time she’d properly topped Jim.

His hands moved up, rubbing shampoo lazily through her hair, and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder, eyes still closed. “That’s nice…”

“I know, you’re practically purring.” He chuckled, digging his fingers into her scalp. They both looked up when the bathroom door opened, Bones standing there and looking slightly awkward.

“Room for one more.” Alyssa smiled, snuggling into Jim. “Come on.”

“You feeling okay, baby?” he asked, pushing his boxers off and stepping closer, grinning at Jim as he shuffled closer to the wall.

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” She grinned, looping her arm around his neck from behind and leaning lazily into the two of them, knowing they’d hold her up. “Understandably, of course.”

“Of course.” Bones chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Just tired? Or you still need me to have a look?”

“After the shower.” She agreed, letting her eyes flicker shut.

Bones’ hands landed on her shoulders, starting to knead the knots out of them. She groaned, grinning as Bones chuckled. “But you’re not feeling too bad?”

“No worse than usual.” She smiled serenely. “Got to say, I’m glad you two are mine. I don’t think I’d survive anything more taxing…”

“As if Pike would ever let his baby girl near someone who wouldn’t look after her.” Bones chuckled. “Hell, Jim and I had a bad enough time when you told him what was going on with the three of us.”

“I _did_ tell him to be nice.” She pouted, knowing as they all did that that wouldn’t have made much of an impact on her father’s thought process. “Oh, that reminds me- are we getting a pet soon?”

“Soon.” Jim promised, pulling her in closer, rubbing his hands across her stomach. “When we get the next lot on board, I promise you can have first pick. And Bones will slice anyone who tries to get in before you.”

“How in the hell does that remind you?” she might have her back to him, but she could still picture the eyebrow going up, and she grinned.

“Dad just got one.” She grinned, leaning back and kissing his chin before biting at it lightly. “And thank you, Jim. Did dad tell you when he was visiting?”

“We’ll probably be dirt-side before we see him again.” Jim shrugged, looking at Bones. “And I’ve got shift in half an hour, which means I’ve got to go…”

“No point letting you go wanting.” Bones chuckled, pressing Jim back against the wall of the shower, waiting for Alyssa to turn so that she could watch before sinking to his knees, smirking up at Jim. “Don’t want you going anywhere else, now, do we?”

They all knew that there was no way any of them would do that, but it was still a strong part of their bedroom banter. It helped that they were all possessive as _fuck_ , so everything just tended to get sharper.

She watched as Bones palmed Jim’s hip, nipping frustratingly at his v-line, chuckling low in his throat as Jim whined and pushed his hips forward. “Bones, I’ve only got half an hour…”

“He’s right, Bones, you should probably speed up.” She laughed, leaning over Bones to kiss Jim, looking down again as Bones smirked up before leaning forward and swallowing Jim down all at once, making him gasp and his stomach muscles jump. “Damn, baby boy, you’ve gotten ripped lately.” She grinned, focussed down on where Bones’ cheeks were hollowing around Jim’s dick.

After the previous night and all the teasing in the shower, it didn’t take them long- it was actually an embarrassingly short length of time before Jim was jerking into Bones’ mouth.

“Look at that. Twenty-nine minutes to spare.” Bones chuckled, ducking away from Jim’s hand as he swatted at him. She laughed, kissing Bones deeply.

“Actually, twenty-five, but close enough.” She patted Bones on the chest and nodded towards Jim. “You’ve got time to get ready now, and Bones has time to patch me up before I’ve got to get to work.”

“Damn, you’re on the same shifts as Jim today, aren’t you?” Bones sighed. “Fine, alright, out of the shower, everyone. Jim, get me my regen.”

“Yes, sir.” Jim rolled his eyes, laughing and jumping out of the bathroom before Bones had a chance to flick him with a towel.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Bones asked quietly, putting his arms around her and drawing her in. “I didn’t…”

“I know.” She smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly. “Like we’ve told you a thousand times…”

“You’ll tell me the moment there’s something wrong.” He nodded, smiling along with the end of her sentence. “I know, I just can’t help but worry…”

“For such a sadist, you have a very, very soft side.” She giggled, leaning into him.

“Alright, got the… am I interrupting?” Jim looked concerned as he glanced between them.

“No, I was just telling Len that he’s not as much of a sadist as he likes to pretend he is.” She giggled, knowing she was wrong- he just wasn’t with her and Jim. In fact, he was fiercely protective. One time Jim had broken his leg planet-side. Leonard had very calmly followed them down, patched him up, and proceeded to obliterate half the natives.

“Not with us, no.” Jim leaned against the counter and watched as Alyssa hoisted herself up on the bench, parting her legs and wincing slightly.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” Leonard wrinkled his nose slightly as he bent down, quickly passing the regen over on its lowest setting to get rid of some of the swelling. “We really shouldn’t be doing this to you…”

“I’d have more of a problem with it if we didn’t have your gizmos.” She grinned happily, leaning back against the mirror and closing her eyes slightly, leaning into the feeling of swelling going down. “You know, that’s _almost_ better than the sex that caused it.”

At that, Jim just burst out laughing. “Alright, sure it is. Look, I’ve got to go- are you going to be on time for work?”

“Like Scotty would touch me.” She grinned, waving him off. “I’ll be fine. He’ll be late today, anyway, it’s Wednesday.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Jim pecked them both on the cheek before hurrying out, pulling on a shirt as he went.

“Alright, that should do.” Len dropped a kiss on her thigh before standing up. “If Scotty lays a hand on you…”

“Like I said, he’ll be late anyway. He’s not going to piss of his 2IC.” She giggled, slipping into her jumpsuit with practiced ease. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have fun.” Len chuckled, watching her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaaack! Sorry about the gap, been battling postgrad... it's SO much fun....

“Hey, Pavel.” She grinned, seeing the whiz kid in the lift. “How’s it going?”

“Very well, thank you.” He nodded deferentially before breaking into a wicked grin. “Karu let me get the knives out again last night.”

“He didn’t!” she giggled, covering her mouth. “Is he even going to be able to go to work today?”

“He has the day off, it was his reason for the lenience in his rules.” Chekhov grinned, obviously very pleased with himself. “He is currently at home recovering, I have no doubt he will at some point seek medical attention.”

“You went that nuts on him?” Alyssa laughed, glancing at the door. “I’ve got to go. Lunch?”

“Of course, Miss. Pike.” He smiled, waving as the doors closed. She hurried down the hall to the engine room, ignoring the ensigns. They were busy doing their work already, even without her or Scotty there, too afraid of what would happen if they slacked off.

“You! Johnson.” She waved one of them over. “Where are the parts we acquired from our last mission?”

“In Commander Scott’s private room, Lieutenant Pike.” He said smartly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Along with the prisoners.”

“Ooh, we brought aboard prisoners?” she asked gleefully. “Has he notified the Captain?”

“I…” the man looked stricken.

“I’ll take that as a no.” she sniggered. “Oh, relax, I’m not going to report you for that, and I won’t tell Scotty you said anything.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He breathed out, obviously relieved. She waved him back to his work, heading towards Scotty’s back room. She slipped in, closing the door behind her and grinning when she saw what it was.

There were all the engine parts they’d taken off the other ship, as well as five people chained up along the wall, ball-gags in their mouths, all of them looking absolutely furious. They probably weren’t used to being treated like this.

She wandered over, looking at them dispassionately. Three men and two women, all with chocolate-brown skin, hair only a shade darker, and startlingly green eyes.

“Sorry about this.” She smiled softly. “Do you five speak Standard? I don’t suppose you do. Don’t worry- Scotty’s not the worst owner you could have. Trust me, my boyfriend is _so_ much worse.”

“You in here, lass?” Scotty bounced in, looking very excited. “Aren’t they lovely? Keenser… where the hell is that thing? Keenser tied them up all nice and pretty. Was going to ask if you wanted one, but I see you found them.”

“I was going to start stripping down the engine parts. What are you going to do with them?” she asked, eyes slipping to the engines. They were gorgeous- some of the most elegant designs she’d ever seen.

“They’ll be gone by next week, but I know you’ve been wanting a pet.” He beamed. “You let it slip when you and the Captain were drinking down here a little while ago.”

“I’ll have to ask them, but it’s a very thoughtful gift.” She beamed, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “Uh… don’t tell Len I did that.”

“Do I look like I want to lose a limb?” he chuckled, gesturing towards the wall. “I’ll keep them until you’ve talked to your menfolk, but I shouldn’t think they’d have a problem with it.”

“Neither should I, but you know what my tall, dark and grumpy half is like.” She grinned. “Jim _did_ tell me I could have a pet, though… I asked him again this morning, and he said yes…”

“Ask them again, lass, and take one home tomorrow.” Scotty clapped her on the back. “Want one of the girls?”

“How did you know?” she grinned, looking between the two women who were glaring at them angrily. “I’ll put that one on reserve, I think.”

“Wise choice, ma’am.” Scotty grinned before looking at her sideways. “Does that warrant a question?”

“Oh, no, not another one!” she laughed, heading over and grabbing one of the transistors and a PADD- they were documenting everything so they could recreate it if they needed to.

It had become a game between them- if one of them owed the other a favour, they could ask a question and get an honest answer. It had been going on since she started at the Academy and they’d become friends almost immediately, even before he knew who she was. She’d tried to keep news of who her father was secret when she’d started, knowing it could lead to trouble.

“Alright, fine. Question.” She giggled when she saw the look on his face.

“Is it true you don’t have any scars?” Scotty asked, leaning forward. She knew it was a topic of much discussion, seeing as how it was so unusual. By her age, people generally had a few decent ones. Hikaru’s chest looked like someone had been keeping a tally on it, and the long scar down Spock’s face stopped anyone from underestimating him.

“Apart from the ones I’ve gotten down here?”

“Aye, Jim almost gutted me for those.” Scotty scratched his chin. “Didn’t your doctor fix those?”

“He did, but they were still scars.” She giggled. “One. I’ve got one.”

“One scar?” Scotty’s eyebrows rose. “Come on. One more question.”

“Fine.” She grinned, and Scotty gave her an appraising look- she was obviously in a fabulous mood if she was giving him another question.

“What’s it from?”

She pursed her lips, regarding him for a few moments. “Alright, you’re the person I’ve known for the longest on this ship, so I suppose you have some sort of right to know.”

She rolled up the leg of her jumpsuit to show her knee. Scotty looked at it, unimpressed. “And?”

“And, hold on a second.” She muttered, fiddling with her bracelet. She twisted something, and her knee shimmered suddenly, showing a long, crescent-shaped scar that was still an angry purple. “There. The one scar Bones can’t fix, even if I’d let him try.”

“Does he know about it?”

“Of course he does, he was the surgeon.” She shrugged, dropping the trousers and twisting her bracelet again. She sat down at the table with her machine and her PADD, starting the schematic. “So does Jim.”

“So what happened?” Scotty asked, grabbing his own piece of machinery and another PADD.

“They tried to amputate my leg.” She shrugged, dragging something across the screen. “When I was twenty-one, Admiral Marcus had me snatched, which was impressive enough in itself. He knew dad was going to be promoted ahead of him, and he was the last promoted from Captain.”

“Aye, because he was such a damn good captain.”

“We all know that, but Marcus was feeling sore about it.” She shrugged. “I mean, it was a bit on the nose. He blew through four promotions in a month because they wanted to get him straight to Admiral. Then it was announced he was becoming Fleet Admiral, and he just… snapped. He should never have been able to get to me, but he did.”

“And he tried to cut off your leg?” Scotty asked incredulously. “That seems a little…”

“He wanted to cripple me, he was going to take them both.” She laughed. “It took me _months_ to be able to laugh about it, but it helped when I saw what dad did to him afterwards. That’s how I met Len, you know- he’d stitched dad up so well after the Narada that he took me straight to him.”

“I always knew the good Admiral had done the Marcuses, but I never knew why.” Scotty looked fascinated.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like people knowing that anyone got to me. Ever since then he’s been… overprotective. Between him, Jim and Len, I’d be lucky to trip over without someone catching me.” She grinned, sighing in satisfaction when she finished the plans for the piece she was working on.

“And apologise for laying a hand on you.” Scotty grinned.

“Precisely.” She nodded, picking up another piece. “You know, there aren’t that many people in the whole Empire who are safe from my two… and most of them are on this ship.”

“Apart from your dad, I’d say… most of the bridge crew?” Scotty guessed, enjoying how open she was being.

“You do realise you’re going to have a few new scars if you tell anyone any of this?” she warned, waving her pen at him before laughing. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone would try to touch Spock, and Nyota by extension… apart from that, I don’t think they’d go too far with Sulu or Chekhov.”

“What about poor little old me?” Scotty asked with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, you know they wouldn’t touch you.” She scoffed. “I’d have their heads if they did- unless you _really_ misbehaved. Then they’d have to teach you a lesson.”

“Oh, trust me, I know.” Scotty chuckled.

“Have they before?” she asked curiously, wondering if there was something to his tone.

“No, not your boys, but I’ve met your da.” He nodded, frowning down at the specs. “He’s very powerful, isn’t he?”

“He is.” She laughed. “I assume you met him under… less-than-friendly conditions?”

“Aye. At the time, I was wondering what exactly was wrong with pledging allegiance to the Empire, but I’d worked quite extensively with Admiral Marcus, and I suppose he wanted to know whether or not I was a threat.”

“He could have just asked.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I know, that’s not how things really work. But he could at least have trusted my judgement.”

“For all he knew, I was the one who betrayed you to Marcus.” Scotty pointed out, eyebrows raised. “Fairly sure he went easy on me because we were friends.”

“Well, you’re not noticeably maimed, so I suppose so.” She smirked, glancing over to the wall when one of the captives made a noise. “They’re remarkably well-behaved.”

“I beat some sense into them.” Scotty chuckled. “Hey, that piece you’ve got… does it fit in here?”

That was half the reason she loved being friends with Scotty- they’d have a bordering-on-awkward discussion about their feelings and then be able to act like it had never happened.

“Rotate it counter-clockwise… that’s it.” She leaned forward, both of them becoming absorbed in the work.


End file.
